Halo: The Fall of Reach
*Can be toggled in Options Menu **Applicable only when Machinima Controls are set to 'On' in the Options Menu Spartan Abilities are back in TFoR. There are of them, a reference to 's favorite number. Although even Halo 5 has 7 spartan abilities, it must be noted that not all of them are same as Halo 5's. Dual-Wielding and Boarding are now not considered as spartan abilities, but is included nonetheless. Ground Pound, Stabilizer and Spartan Charge have been removed, since the game takes place pre-2558. However, it contains Air Stomp, that functions similar to Ground Pound. To make up for the abscence of Spartan Charge, a melee at full sprint charge now has high damage comparatively. *Sprint - Run much more faster, at the cost of shooting and shield regeneration. *Slide - Now, you can slide while sprinting, perfect for a shotgun kill. *Thruster Pack - Thrust yourself in any direction brief distance to avoid taking fire. *Jump pack - Launch yourself a few meters up in air to get over that just missed ledge. *Clamber - Climb over the ledge just to give the enemy one heck of a surprise. *Parkour - Run off walls to traverse the map quickly. *Air Stomp - While in air, stomp the ground below you to kill enemies instantly. Cutscenes Unlike previous games, the cutscenes are made by , the same studio which made the cutscenes and trailers for Halo Wars, Halo 2: Anniversary and Halo Wars 2. The art style is similar to that of Halo Wars 2, however it sports an increase in the lighting and overall texture quality of the cutscenes. All of the cutscenes are pre-rendered, unlike most other Halo games which include in-game rendered ones. It must be noted that the terminals scenes were however made by , though they are much more lively than the terminals of their previous games or the animated series Halo: The Fall Of Reach, which is known to have unrealistic-looking sequences. Weapons Unlike previous Halo games where you can wield only two weapons at once, TFoR introduces a new perspective called the Side-Arm mode, which allows the playet to equip three weapons at once. The third weapon is called the sidearm and includes the pistols. The first two weapons can be switched normally using the 'Y' button, but when you double-tap, the player will wield the side-arm. The sidearm mode explains why you get a sidearm when you hold a flag, a ball, a skull or a bomb in the multiplayer game modes , , and respectively. Campaign Setting The game is set in various locations but is mostly on Reach. Two of the other places you can play on is the Covenant ship and the . Levels The game is played in first person as other Halo Games. Special Editions players get to control UNSC ships in the exclusive level "Deston". Players gets a chance to use many new weapons and vehicles, such as the MA2B Individual Combat Weapon System, Heavy Machine Gun-47 and the . The player is encouraged to find hidden skulls and secrets throughout the game. The game consists of 10 main campaign levels, with one bonus level for players having one of the Special editions of the game and more being added by DLCs. Arena Wars TFoR contains multiplayer which is a mix of the multiplayers of and . Just like Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians, multiplayer is officially integrated canon, called Arena Wars. In Arena Wars, the players are surviving members of Alpha, Beta and Gamma Companies of SPARTAN-IIIs in the year 2554, on a training facility located on Earth in the city of Bangalore. Unlike in War Games, where S-IVs train in a simulation, the Arena Wars maps are real, and players use real guns, except they use non-lethal rounds and the plasma effect of Covenant weapons is simulated by special devices made by the Swords of Sanghelios, so that there is no real damage. This is the first 343i game in which the multiplayer players are SPARTAN-IIIs, instead of the regular SPARTAN-IVs. Playable Elites are back, and their ranking is the same as the Spartan ones. They are members of who train alongside SPARTAN-IIIs in the traning facility Armors TFoR introduces the option of using many armor sets. Most of the MJOLNIR armor sets are from Halo: Reach. This is the first game made by 343i to include Mark IV and V armors other than the GEN2 ones. Unlike in Campaign, the Mark IV and all other armors have energy shielding in Arena Wars. Just like in Halo: Reach, the armors can be purchased by . The following armor sets are available for Spartans: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *MJOLNIR Mark V Sniper Variant *MJOLNIR Mark V Aperture Variant *MJOLNIR Mark V Colloid Variant * * * Sangheili, although customizable with different armors, cannot be cross-customized with other armors. This is because in the Covenant, the armor indicates the rank and speciality of the Sangheili. The following Sangheili Armors are available: * * * * * * * * * *Nephilim Combat Harness Ranking The Ranking in TFoR Multiplayer is same as Halo: Reach, though with some changes. The ranks are as listed as below: Maps TFoR introduces a lot of maps, with some being the remake of maps from previous games. This list shows all the maps available in TFoR, including the Firefight and Forge ones. ;Multiplayer Default *Dawn *Collision *Contact *Bifrost (Remake of ) *Revelation (Remake of ) *Dusk *Woodburn (Remake of ) *Frozen (Remake of ) *Deepwind *Standpoint (Remake of ) *Resistance *Bridged (Remake of ) *Silo *Railroad (Remake of ) *Twisted *Eclipse *Overload *Wasteland *Borderline *Collision *Orchestra *Roll Out *Velocity ;Firefight *Fusion Array *Cliffhanger *Shade *Argon *Resistance *Repulsion ;Forge *Forge World *Spring *Crystal Co-operative Gameplay Just like the previous Halo games, co-op is available for 2 members on the same console and 4 members over Xbox LIVE. Unlike , TFoR re-introduces split screen. In some levels, co-op players have different characters, in some, the 4th player is a copy of either the 1st, 2nd or 3rd player's character depending on the 4th's wish and in some levels, all the players have the same character. There is no co-op available in the level "...Or the beginning?" and if playing on the same console, the 1st player will have control and if playing on XBOX Live, each player plays the level on their own. However, it will be counted as played on co-op. Weapon Skins Just like Halo 4, TFoR features weapon skins for use in Firefight and Multiplayer. The difference between Weapon Skins of Halo 4 and TFoR is that in Halo 4, weapon skins are unlocked only by DLC while in TFoR, they are unlocked in both DLC and Legendary/Heroic Unlocks Skulls Just like the previous games, skulls are easter eggs that add special content to the gameplay and make it more challenging or fun. #Iron - Death on solo restarts to the mission start, death of one player on co-op causes all players to revert to last checkpoint. #Black Eye - Shields recharge only if you melee enemies. #Acrobatic - Enemies evade grenades more easily, vehicles and explosive projectiles (similar to Tough Luck from previous games). #Catch - Enemies throw grenades more frequently. #Fog - Motion Sensor is disabled. #Promotion - All enemy are increased to the highest ranks (similar to Thunderstorm from previous games). #Mythic - Enemies have twice health. #Glitched - The HUD disappears. #Explosive - The mass of all objects in the game is reduced (similar to Sputnik from Halo 2) #Grunt Birthday Party - Confetti and children cheers are produced when you headshot Grunts. #Grunt Funeral - Grunts explode like Plasma Grenades when killed. #IWHYBD - Rare combat dialogue is more frequent. Achievements There are about 49 achievements in TFoR, with a total gamerscore of 1,000 G. New Achievements will be later released through DLCs, making it a total of 57 achievements and 1,200 G. *It's happening! - Complete "Inception" *Alright, I'm good to go - Finish the tutorial *Buckle up: Complete "Suit Up" *Never Relenting - Complete "First Contact" *Locke's alive? - Complete "Glassed" *Court of Dazur - Complete "Attack on Côte d'Azur" *Double Radius - Complete "Retrieval" *Aw.. no power? - Complete "Power Outage" *What is that..... thing? - Complete "The End...?" *Hell - Complete "...Or the beginning?" *Alright, I've done it - Kill your first enemy *Good shot - Get a headshot *Expert Shots - Get 100 Headshots *A true Marine - Kill 50 Covenant Enemies in Campaign or Firefight *Feet first into hell - Kill 100 Covenant Enemies in Campaign or Firefight *Yo, hi there! - Kill an enemy with one Melee in Campaign or Multiplayer or Firefight *Whoa! Take it easy - Play Firefight for the first time *Customization - Change your armor for the first time *I've done it - Change your armor fully *Wait, Mark V? - Unlock the Mark V Armor *...And now there's a Mark VI - Unlock the Mark VI Armor *An ODST - Finish the game on Easy *A SPARTAN-I ODST - Finish the game on Normal *Space Robocop - Finish the game on Heroic *A Spartan - Complete the game on Legendary *Humanity's Savior - Complete the game on Legendary with all skulls on *Interesting.. - Find your first skull *Biology Lover - Find half of the skulls *Skull Hunter - Find all of the skulls *Recruit - Reach the rank of Recruit *Private - Reach the rank of Private *Corporal - Reach the rank of Corporal *Sergeant - Reach the rank of Sergeant *Warrant Officer - Reach the rank of Warrant Officer *Captain - Reach the rank of Captain *Major - Reach the rank of Major *Lt. Colonel - Reach the rank of Lt.Colonel *Commander - Reach the rank of Commander *Colonel - Reach the rank of Colonel *Brigadier - Reach the rank of Brigadier *General - Reach the rank of General *Field Marshall - Reach the rank of Field Marshall *Growing up - Win a multiplayer match for the first time *Catch! - Throw a grenade at a fallen weapon and catch it while in the air in Campaign or Multiplayer or Firefight *Wasted Grenade - Shoot an activated grenade while it is in the air *Timing - Capture the flag or take the bomb and return it to your base/opposing base within 2 minutes *I'm okay - Survive an almost-fatal shot from a power weapon in Multiplayer Legendary Unlocks Just like in other games, the player unlocks many things when he completes the game on Legendary.TFoR, however, introduces them in Heroic too. This is because Legendary in TFoR is as hard as in and in some cases, even harder. But however, some of them are meant to be unlocked in Legendary only. The following things are available when one finishes the game on Heroic and Legendary . * *"Space Robocop" Achievement *"A Spartan" Achievement (Legendary only) *"Humanity's Savior" Achievement (Legendary Only) *Grunt Funeral Skull *Weapon Skins * (Legendary Only) Bundles Halo: Novel Bundle Halo: The Fall of Reach was included in a bundle called the Halo: Novel Bundle, which includes TFoR and Halo: First Strike in 1080p 60fps. This was made as both the games were game versions of the two best-selling Halo novels named similarly. It is aimed towards gamers who are new to the franchise. Official Game Guide The Halo: The Fall of Reach Official Guide was released on February 7, one week after the release of the game, by PRIMA Games. It is designed to flesh out the entire game's secrets, including campaign walkthrough, multiplayer tips, firefight tips, skull locations, terminals and much more. However, it did not include the DLCs. The DLCs will be included in another game guide to be published by PRIMA Games, with release date either in late 2017 or early 2018. The Art of Halo: The Fall of Reach The Art of Halo: The Fall of Reach is an artbook published by 343 Industries. It showcases the art created by 343i's artists during the development of TFoR. A special version of the Artbook is included in the physical Special Editions of the game, with a few extra arts. The standalone version costs about USD $30.04. Official Soundtrack The Official Soundtrack of TFoR was composed together by and , unlike previous 343i Halo games, with a single main composer It was released on January 30, 2016, the same release date as the game itself. Like the artbook, the soundtrack was also included in the physical Special Editions of the game, though it contained no extra tracks. Appearances Weapons UNSC * * *Heavy Machine Gun-47 * * *MA2B Individual Combat Weapon System *Model 99 Special Application Scoped Rifle * * * * * * *G4H Anti-Vehicle/Infantry Rocket Launcher * * * * * Covenant * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Species * ** ** ** ** ** **Vanguard Corporation * * ** ** ** * (Ruuhtian) ** ** ** * (T'vaoan) ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Characters Main Characters * * * * * * * * * Minor Characters * * * * * * * Trivia *It is the second Halo game to be a game version of a novel, the first one being Halo: First Strike. *It is the first Halo game to use the "Captured" font on its logo. It was used because the Captured font gives a battered and broken look, indicating wars, especially referring to the Fall of Reach. *It is the first Halo game to contain a remake of both and , other than forge remakes by players. *It shares a similarity with Halo 5: Guardians, as the opening cutscene of both the games' second level is of Blue Team jumping out of a Pelican in space and using thruster packs to maneuver them through space to reach their destination. *When asked why there isn't in TFoR, said that with TFoR, they wanted to "recreate ''Halo: Reach's multiplayer." However, she said that "''something special is on its way", hinting there might be a new game mode or something similar to Warzone is an upcoming DLC. Gallery Box Arts TFoR_Back_Cover.png|The game's back cover. TFoR_Front_Cover.png|The original game cover that was going to be used for the game, based on the "Relive the fall" trailer Arena Wars TFoR Arena Wars Screenshot.jpg TFoR Arena Wars Screenshot2.jpg TFoR Arena Wars Screenshot3.jpg TFoR Arena Wars Spartans.jpg Firefight TFoR Firefight Screenshot.jpg TFoR Firefight Screenshot3.jpg TFoR Firefight Screenshot2.jpg |} Category:Games